Changed
by Kuro1Yuki1Aren1Walker
Summary: The world is different now. People are dyeing. There is no cure. the only way to live is to survive the transformation. What happens to a certain group of survivors. How do they live and what if one of forgot their past completely. What going to happen to them? Fem!Allen.


**Here is a new story. That I have been working and I'm happy that I can show you guys these. It took a while until I got it to a likeable state, but I hope you guys like it. **

**I do ****NOT** **own -Man.**

**.**

**.**

_**Death**_.

Death is all I remember. The death of my - -.

Death has always surrounded me. I have always been alone. In this room, that was once white..

In this room that is all white: white walls, a white ceiling, white doors...A white bed with white sheets and pillows, a white table with three white chairs around it...

Finally there was a white upright piano sitting in the corner of the room and a giant window that looked out into the darkness...

This room that was full of white, is where I lived away for the sake of everyone, aside for _those_ two that came to see me everyday.

Yet, even then, they disappeared from my side.

_**Blood**_.

Blood is surrounding me. The room of white is now dyed red in _their_ blood. These _people_ scream at me to run.

_Who_ are they?

.

.

.

.

Why are they _bleeding_?

.

.

.

.

Why are their bodies _changing_?

.

.

.

.

They are screaming in pain - in agony. Their faces are shaded black, I can't see them, there is nothing there. There's no names for them.

What is happening?!

Why are they in pain?

Who are they?

The next thing I know, is that their screaming stops all of a sudden.

There is blood on my face. One's breath stopped. The other spoke a few words before joining the other in death...Those words rained through my head.

'_Don't stop. Keep walking forward._'

Those words sunk to the depths of my conscience. So deep, it was all I had thought.

Then a bolt of pain hit me.

Screams were all I heard now. Then again, where was it coming from? Where? It sounds so close...

T-the screams, they were coming from me.

_Why_…?

Why am I in pain? Why am I here...? Everything is too dark. What is going on? Why does my body feel like it is on fire? Why am I here? W-_who_...am I?

Black, _everything_ is black.

I open my eyes to see rays of moonlight shining. I sit up to find that I was laying on the forest floor.

The first thing I noticed, was how clear I could see in the dark. As I look around, I see that I'm in a clearing that is surrounded by trees and small white flowers - that seemed to glow an eerie light as it was shone down on...

_**How**_ **did I get here?**

As I stand up, I notice that there was a small necklace lying on the ground next to where I had been laying.

I crouch and pick the necklace up to survey it. The necklace turned out to be a small locket with a lotus carved onto it. Which, again, seemed to give off the same glow as the flowers. I take hold of the small chain and put it around my neck, clipping it on at the back.

As I take my hand from the back of my neck a lock of hair came into my sight.

It was white! Why is it white? Is this my natural hair color?!

No.

It was a reddish brown, but how do I know that? I look down at my hand and I notice that my left arm was black with a white cross in the middle. I feel something _brush_ against my legs, which startled me...

I look behind me to see a white fluffy tail. I know that isn't supposed to be there, and I then I feel something twitch on my head.

I reach up to feel a pair a soft fluffy appendages on my head.

Okay, What is going on? This has got to be a dream.

And with that thought, I pinched myself.

'Oww!' I cried.

Okay...so this isn't a dream. **So, What am I?** More importantly **Who am I?**

I heard rustling of the leaves resounding from the left of the clearing. I suddenly shot off to the right, I knew I couldn't let anyone..._**anyone**_ see me like this!

I got to get out of here. So I ran, I ran as fast as I could, and as I continued, I could hear yelling from where I came from.

It sound like their was more that one person, but I didn't want to look behind.

When I heard them following, it just encouraged me to run even faster. I swiftly ran through the dark forest - it's only source of light was the illumination of the moon.

It wasn't ling before I reached a small river, which was apretty far from where I came from. I chose to go down to the river and get a drink. Once I got the needed drink of water and the brief clean of my face, I got a really good look at myself at the reflection from the surface of the river.

My silver eyes seemed to shine and sparkle in the moonlight. They too, gave off an eerie and odd glow.

My shoulder-length white hair was slightly spiky but had fallen to my shoulders - a plus was that it looked soft and fluffy.

The white wolf-like ears on top of my head seemed to match my hair just fine, but they seemed to twitch every so often as if it was listening for anyone or anything coming up on me.

What confused me the most was the mark that marred my pale skin. The red mark ran down the left side of my face. It started from a filled in pentagram. Then went over my eyebrow and down over my eye lid. It continued downwards for a bit. Then it turned and went left across my cheek. Then Finally it made a sharp turn downwards. Just below my eye, a shorter and wave like line ran through it.

I ran my finger down the mark. Completely in a daze at the odd thing, well, until I heard more rustling behind me. It made me whip my head and body to the noise behind me, before I took off again but this time going down stream.

I hear my pursuers yelling at me to stop, but I just kept running. Not stopping for anything, but the next thing I know I have been tackled down by one of them. I turn over to kick the attacker off of me, but I was stopped by the sound of their voice.

'We are not going to hurt you! So calm down and stop running from us!' The figure - by the sound of it, a male - yelled. Even so, I didn't stop fighting for my freedom. There was no way I would stop.

'Why should I stop fighting?!' I barked back.

It felt like I hadn't truly spoken in days, weeks, or maybe even months; but all I knew, was it hurt to yell.

I fought back by punching and kicking him, trying to get him off. I - in the end - failed horribly, for he hand just grabbed my wrists and placed them by my head.

'Cause we are the same.' He responded calmly. It wasn't until now, that I had gotten a good look at him...and he was just like me.

He had wolf like ears on his head and a tail that that I caught a glimpse of as it swayed back and forth behind him. His face was shrouded by the moon's stunning light, so I was unable to get an absolute view.

'_LET ME GO!_' I yelled trying to loosen his grip on my hands. It wasn't working, he was bigger _and_ stronger than me. I couldn't shake myself free.

'Why?! Where will you go if everyone else is gone?!' He began to yell, though his voice gradually getting softer.

'What do you mean?!'

I was shocked from his words. I was so shocked in fact, that I had forgot to keep fighting.

What does he mean?

'They're dead! They didn't survive the transformation and are now, **dead**!'

He was shaking as he answered, but he didn't loosen his grip on me, and I could hear the sadness dripping off his voice.

'_Dead_?' I repeated, but I already knew what he would say. I knew I would regret what I would hear.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading! Please Review and Follow.**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
